Unnamed J'naii
The following is a list of unnamed J'naii. Civilians These J'naii observed the hearing of Soren in the civic chamber and were present when Commander Riker tried to stop the trial and tp protect Soren. ( ) }} File:J'naii civilian 1.jpg|''Played by Michelle Cordero File:J'naii civilian 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:J'naii civilian 3.jpg|''Played by Jane Bauer'' File:J'naii civilian 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:J'naii civilian 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:J'naii civilian 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:J'naii civilian 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:J'naii civilian 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:J'naii civilian 9.jpg|''Played by Holiday Freeman'' File:J'naii civilian 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:J'naii civilian 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:J'naii civilian 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Guards These two J'naii served as guards during the hearing of Soren in the civic chamber on the planet J'naii in 2368. They've arrested Soren and brought it into custody after Noor found it guilty. When Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf tried to rescue Soren they've attacked these two guards in the park outside of the civic chamber. Both were knocked unconscious and Commander Riker ran away with Soren only to discover that it already had its "treatment" by the other J'naii. ( ) http://mytasteofhollywood.com/html/startrek.html}} File:J'naii guard 1.jpg|''Played by Janet Lee Orcutt File:J'naii guard 2.jpg|''Played by Mary Peters'' Judges These two J'naii judges assisted Noor during the hearing of Soren in the civic chamber in which it was accused to consider itself as female, what is a crime in the J'naii society. ( ) .|Both costumes were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:J'naii judge 1.jpg|''Played by Amanda Getty File:J'naii judge 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Leaders These J'naii, Noor, and Krite formed the leadership of the planet J'naii in 2368. They've received help from the Federation when one of their shuttles disappeared. During the investigations four of them visited the Enterprise-D and worked with the Starfleet officers on the bridge. Later, they've been briefed by Soren and Commander Riker in their civic chamber and were told about the null space pocket. After the mission was successfully completed and the J'naii shuttle pilots were brought back, they've watched the hearing of Soren, led by Noor. ( ) and the one worn by the fourth pictured actress. }} File:J'naii leader 1.jpg|''Played by Laura Granick File:J'naii leader 2.jpg|''Played by Stanners or Hall'' File:J'naii leader 3.jpg|''Played by Stanners or Hall'' File:J'naii leader 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:J'naii leader 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:J'naii leader 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Pilots These two J'naii pilots were aboard the J'naii shuttle Taris Murn when it got trapped in a pocket of null space. They got unconscious and were rescued by Soren and Commander William T. Riker who beamed them first aboard the Federation shuttle Magellan and then into the sickbay aboard the where they were treated by Doctor Beverly Crusher and Ensign Martinez. ( ) }} File:J'naii pilot 1.jpg|''Played by Tara Christie File:J'naii pilot 2.jpg|''Played by Gerrardo'' File:J'naii pilot 3.jpg|''Played by Mercedes'' J'naii Category:J'naii